NS valentines day
by Yellowwolf
Summary: A very, very late valentines fic. Hope you enjoy... Three guesses who the couples are.


_A **very **late valentines fic. Yes, I know valentine was monday but me and my lazzyness prevented it from finishing it earlier. Enjoy!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Today was valentines day. At Dustin's place, Dustin awoke at 8 by the ringing of his door bell. Dustin groaned. If this was one of his friends, he was gonna kill them. He got up quickly and put on the clothes he found first: a blue jeans and a wrinkled yellow shirt. This reminded him that he needed to do his laundry and fast. He walked in the hall after trying to get his hair flat (which failed) and opened the door.

" Dustin Brooks?" the girl in front of him asked.

" Yeah." He replied, studying the girl. She was around twenty with brown hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing a blue uniform from a famous flower shop in Blue bay harbor.

" This is for you." She said, handing him a bouquet of 10 roses. Dustin took them surprised.

" Who are they from?" he asked.

" I can't tell you. Have a nice day!" The girl left. Dustin who was still surprised closed the door and put the flowers in a vase. He noticed there was a small card with it. _You're loved…_it read. He frowned. Who would sent him roses? He switched on his computer to see if any of his friends were online at the moment. No one was. He figured it was because of the early hour. Blake and Hunter should be up by now, though. The three had to go to work in an hour and a half. He noticed he had an e-mail message. He opened it.

_You probably got my roses by now. I hope you liked them. More surprises will follow through out the day. I won't reveal who I am yet. Then it isn't fun anymore. I'll coma and pick you up tonight at 9 sharp. Make sure you're ready!_

Dustin laughed. Cool. He wondered who it was. Did he even know this person? Who ever it was it probably wouldn't work out because he was already in love with some one. That person probably wouldn't return his feelings.

He made breakfast and ate it quickly. He decided to go to Storm chargers already. It wouldn't hurt to be early for once. He put on some easy shoes and made sure to lock the door when he left. Last time, he let it open and his apartment had been broken in to. Hunter had helped him clean up the mess. When he was sure the door was locked, he walked to his car. He opened the door and noticed a small bear sitting in the driver's seat. He picked it up and sat down, closing the door. It was a cute brown bear with some sort of a puppy dog expression on its face. Dustin smiled and couldn't to press a kiss on the bear's face. He put the bear in the seat next to him and drove to storm chargers. Once arrived, he knocked on the door. Hunter opened.

" You're early." Hunter joked, locking the door behind him again.

" So are you." Dustin shot back. Hunter laughed. Like Dustin, he was also long sleeper but today he got up a little earlier to do some stuff.

" what do we have to do before the shop opens?" Dustin asked.

" Get some stuff in the shelves. Once we're through with that, we can open up." Hunter replied. Dustin nodded. They walked in the back. Dustin got on a ladder to get something from the highest shelf but miss stepped and would've fallen flat on his back if Hunter wouldn't have caught him. Hunter helm him a little longer then necessary before letting go.

" You okay?" Hunter asked.

" Yeah thanks." Dustin replied, blushing a little. He got on the ladder again. Hunter stopped

him.

" Why don't I take that?" Hunter suggested.

" I'm not a baby. I won't fall again." Dustin said, grabbing what he needed. Hunter remained standing on the bottom of the ladder until Dustin came down again.

" See?" Dustin smiled. Hunter chuckled. They grabbed everything they needed and returned in the store, putting the stuff away.

" What now?" Dustin asked.

" It's ten. I guess we can open up now." Hunter replied and unlocked the door, switching the sign to 'we're open'.

Blake entered a couple of minutes later, whistling happy.

" What are you so happy about?" Hunter asked as Blake joined them at the counter.

" Today's valentines day." Blake replied.

" Yeah what are you gonna do to surprise Tori?" Dustin asked.

" I planned a romantic dinner on the beach and I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Blake answered. Hunter's eyes widened at what Blake said.

" Are you sure? I mean you don't know her that long." Hunter said.

" Yes, I'm sure. I love her." Blake said, unsure of how Hunter would react. He could imagine Hunter wanted to protect him like he always did but he really did love Tori.

Hunter nodded and smiled at him " Congrats already." Hunter said, hugging his brother. Blake smiled relieved and returned the hug

Dustin patted Blake on his shoulder. " Congrats, dude."

" Thanks Dustin." Blake said. Kelly entered a couple of minutes later.

" hey Kell." Dustin greeted.

" Hey, can you guys keep the shop open the rest of the day? I want to spend some time with my boyfriend." Kelly said, looking at the three of them.

" No problem. Go!" Hunter replied.

" Thanks, you can close the shop at 6 in stead of 8." She told them before leaving.

" Have fun!" Blake yelled after her. Kelly wave before she disappeared out of sight.

" I guess we won't be seeing much of Shane and Cam either." Dustin said. Surely at that moment Shane entered.

" Hey, what are you doing here?" Hunter asked.

" Coming to visit you guys why?" Shane asked.

" Dude, valentines day." Dustin exclaimed.

" shit, that's today?" Shane asked sheepish.

" Yeah, don't forget you forgot." Blake said, holding back laughter.

" I did. I better go. See you guys later." Shane ran out t do some serious damage control. Lucky it was still early. The three boys shook their heads.

" What's up with Shane?" Tori asked as she walked in. Blake greeted her with a passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless.

" He forgot valentines day." Dustin replied, seeing Blake was still trying to catch his breath.

" You two can go if you want to." Hunter suggested.

" No, we'll stay here." Tori replied. Blake wrapped an arm around her waist.

" Isn't she great." Blake said. Tori smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Hunter and Dustin rolled their eyes and walked away from them, not really feeling the need to see them kiss.

At noon, Shane returned.

" Well?" Dustin asked. Shane sat down on the couch. Dustin sat next to him. Hunter also walked over to them. Blake and tori were already sitting on the couch.

" I don't know. He wasn't in Ninja Ops. I checked the forest and didn't find him. I left him roses. I hope he comes by here later on." Shane said.

Hunter disappeared in the back to 'get some stuff' but returned with nothing. Shane and Blake gave him a strange look. He just smiled at them and chatted.

At one pm, the same delivery girl from earlier came in the store, giving Dustin another rose with a note. _8 hours left…_ it read.

" From who is it?" Hunter asked.

" I don't know. This morning I already got 10 roses, a teddy bear and an e-mail from… someone." Dustin replied. Hunter winked at Blake behind Dustin's back. Blake nodded slowly when he understood but he didn't say something until Dustin went to help a customer.

" You sent those roses." Blake stated. Hunter smiled and nodded.

" About time. I was starting to give up on you two." Tori exclaimed.

" Yeah, I **had** to do something so I figured today was the best time for it." Hunter replied.

" He doesn't know that it is you, does he?" Shane asked.

" No, that wouldn't be much fun but now I have to worry about the fact that he might not like me." Hunter said, chewing his lower lip and looking at Dustin who seemed to be flirting with a girl. Okay, that wasn't a good sign.

" He likes you, don't worry." Shane said.

" Yeah but in what way…" Hunter replied.

Each hour the delivery girl returned handing Dustin a rose with the remaining hours left until they would meet. Cam dropped by at 4.

" Hey, where were you?" Shane asked, wrapping his arms around Shane's waist. Cam smiled at him.

" Out in the forest, preparing something… Thanks for the roses." Cam replied. Shane leaned forward, kissing him hungry.

" Let's go back to ninja Ops." Cam whispered. Shane nodded.

" Bye guys." Cam greeted.

" have fun!" Dustin yelled. Shane smiled and waved.

" You two can go home. It's already 5.30. we can handle it alone for the last half an hour." Hunter suggested. Blake and Tori nodded, said their goodbyes and left. At 6 Dustin got his last rose and they closed the shop.

" Have fun with that mystery person tonight." Hunter said.

" Thanks. See ya tomorrow." Dustin said, getting in his car and driving home. He put the six roses down in the vase with the other ten and sat down on the couch. What should he wear? He still wanted to look good. For the remaining time he just made himself nervous.

Who was it? Did he know this person? Where did they meet? He tried to remember who he met his year until he realized that it was quite hopeless. He met a lot of people and maybe it was just one of his fans.

At 8.30, he got dressed. He decided to wear something he felt comfortable in: his favorite blue jeans, a yellow shirt with a crimson dragon on it and over that a dark blue jeans vest. At 9 sharp, his doorbell rang. He sighed and opened the door.

" Hunter?" he asked surprised. He looked at Hunter who looked absolutely stunning in his blue jeans and black shirt. Hunter didn't wear much black but he should **definitely **wear it more often. Hunter handed him another rose.

" You?" he asked. Hunter nodded. He figured it was now or never. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Dustin's briefly. He pulled away, slightly scared of Dustin's reaction. Dustin grinned and pulled him inside, closing the door and pinning him against the wall. Dustin kissed him long and deep. Hunter wrapped his arms around Dustin's waist and eagerly returned the kiss. When the need for air became to much, Dustin pulled away and ran his fingers through Hunter's air before pulling away to pick up the rose from the ground.

" So what did you plan tonight?" Dustin asked, putting the rose with his friends. Hunter wrapped his arms around Dustin's waist from behind.

" First dinner. We'll see what happens after that." Hunter replied. Dustin turned around to face him.

" Why don't we skip dinner and move on to what happens next?" Dustin said, smiling at him.

" Impatient much?" hunter asked. Dustin nodded and pressed his lips on Hunter's again. When Dustin pulled away panting, Hunter smiled at him.

" We're not skipping sinner. I rented a beach house." Hunter said.

" Cool." Dustin exclaimed. " let's go then." Hunter nodded and took Dustin's hand. Dustin smiled. ( a/n: they sure smile a lot. Anyway )

" Thanks for the roses and the bear. That's sweet." Dustin said.

" Glad you like it. I wasn't sure what to do." Hunter replied. They got in the car and arrived at said beach house half an hour later. On the deck (not sure if you say it that way) that was facing the sea Hunter had set up a table with two candles on it. Dustin leaned on the railing, looking at the sea which was flowing against the cliffs under them. Hunter leaned next to him, softly rubbing his back. Then he wrapped hi arm around Dustin's waist.

" Let's eat. I made spaghetti." Hunter said.

" Ahh My favorite." Dustin replied.

" And the only thing I can make without messing up." Hunter added. Dustin laughed. Dustin sat down while Hunter went to get the spaghetti. Then Hunter sat down across from him. About half way dinner, Dustin stood up and sat down in Hunter's lap. Hunter wrapped one arm around his waist to support him as he started to feed some of the spaghetti to Dustin. When he was finished, Dustin wanted to clean up his mouth with a napkin but Hunter stopped him. He smiled as he proceeded to lick Dustin clean. Dustin moaned. Hunter pressed a quick kiss on Dustin's forehead.

" I'll be right back." Hunter got up and cleaned up the table. Then he put up some soft music and held his hand out to Dustin who took it. Dustin rested his head against Hunter's chest and held on to Hunter's shirt with one hand. Hunter wrapped one arm around the earth ninja's waist and with his other hand he covered Dustin's. They slowed on the soft tones of the music as the sun went down slowly, giving the sea an orange glow. Dustin sighed softly.

" what?" Hunter asked.

" Nothing." Dustin replied. When the song ended They returned to stand at the railing, Hunter behind Dustin with his arms wrapped around his waist and his chin resting on Dustin's shoulder. They watched the rest of the beautiful sunset.

" This is so beautiful." Dustin breathed out.

" yeah, but nothing is as beautiful as you." Hunter replied. Dustin blushed and turned in Hunter's embrace.

" Thanks, you're pretty hot yourself." Dustin said. Hunter smiled and kissed Dustin, holding him pinned against the railing. Their bodies were nearly touching but Hunter didn't dare to press himself against Dustin, afraid of Dustin's reaction. Hunter pulled away and looked in Dustin's eyes.

" I'm glad you feel the same way about me." Hunter said.

" More then you can imagine, dude." Dustin said. Knowing actions spoke louder than words, he pressed his lips in Hunter's again, enjoying the sensation that shot through him. Hunter ran his tongue over Dustin's lips, silently begging for entrance. Dustin parted his lips, letting Hunter's tongue slid in. He moaned in the kiss and started to suck Hunter's tongue which surprised Hunter. Hunter pulled away. One look in Dustin's eyes told him what he needed to know.

" Let's go inside." Hunter suggested. Dustin nodded. Hunter took Dustin's hand and guided himself.

" This is a beautiful house." Dustin stated.

" Yeah and the best part is I rented it for three days." Hunter replied.

" Cool, let's watch some TV first." Dustin said, sounding nervous. Hunter nodded. He didn't want to rush Dustin in something he wasn't ready for. They sat down on the couch. Hunter wrapped his arms around Dustin who leaned back against him. Hunter switched on the TV. They came across a movie called 'Zenon: Z3' It's about a girl called Zenon and her friends who enter a contest to go to the moon. Once arrived there, all sort of stuff happen.

" You know that Bronley guy is pretty cute." Dustin stated.

" Yeah he looks a bit like you." Hunter agreed. " Only you're hotter."

Dustin blushed and didn't reply. Hunter snickered when he was the blush creep in Dustin's cheeks again. It was strange how shy he suddenly seemed to be. It was very cute though.

" I'm gonna get something. Do you want anything?" hunter asked.

" No thanks." Dustin replied. Hunter got up and poured in some lemonade in a glass. He knew Dustin was nervous but that didn't mean he couldn't pressure him a little. No not pressure, more like seduce. He smiled when he got an idea and returned to the living room, placing the glass on the table. He sat next to Dustin who really seemed to like this movie although it was pretty bad. He scooted closer to Dustin, leaning down to kiss down his neck. Dustin moaned and leaned his head back to give Hunter better access to the soft flesh of his neck.

Dustin was partly focusing on the movie and partly on Hunter's mouth moving down his throat. Hunter started to lick and sick. Another moan escaped Dustin's lips as he stopped focusing on the movie and closed his eyes just enjoying. Hunter smiled when he felt Dustin relax completely. He started gently biting a trail down his neck, leaving small bruises. Dustin whispered Hunter's name followed by another moan.

Hunter took Dustin's mouth, pushing his tongue in. He straddled Dustin, gently rocking his hips against Dustin's. Dustin unbuttoned Hunter's shirt and tossing it aside. Hunter felt like his chest was on fire when Dustin's hands roamed over his chest but he enjoyed it. He waited so long for this. He pulled away.

" Why don't we take this to the bedroom." He suggested. Dustin nodded. By the time they reached the bedroom, they were kissing again. They tumbled on the large bed. Hunter straddled Dustin's hips again. They parted so Hunter could pull out Dustin's shirt. Dustin's hand slid behind hunter's neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss that left both breathless when it ended. Hunter resumed his kissing down Dustin's neck, going lower and placing soft kisses all over Dustin's chest. He heard soft moans coming for the younger earth ninja. His hands rested on Dustin's hips, sliding to the front to unzip his pants. He pushed the pants over Dustin's hips. One hand slid in Dustin's boxers, rubbing his thigh. More moans came from Dustin. His kisses went lower until he reached Dustin's boxers. He looked up at dustin who had his eyes closed again a smile on his lips. He pulled Dustin's boxers down. Dustin's eyes shot open as another moan escaped him followed by a loud scream…

Some while later, Dustin laid in Hunter's arms, exhausted yet happy.

"Wow…" He said for the tenth time already.

" Can you say something else than that?" hunter asked, stroking Dustin's hair.

" Not for the moment, no." Dustin replied, yawning.

" Go to sleep. I love you Dustin." Hunter said. He liked dustin for a very long time but now he knew for sure that it was more than that, now he knew that it was love.

" love you, too." Dustin replied. Ooh yeah, he definitely loved Hunter. He had for a very long time. Soon both were asleep.

They lived happily ever after ( a/n: sorry, I just had to do that)

**The end!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Sorry for all the errors, I didn't reread it. Sorry! Now back to my other fics!_


End file.
